April 1987 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1987-04-XX ; Comments *Peel mentions coming back from a road trip to Scandinavia driving 2000 miles. He goes on to say the cassette he'd listened to the most in that trip was from Culture. *Peel says that his first objective on the road trip was to get to Helsinki, Finland, which he admitted that he failed to do, but his secondary objective was to go to Huskvarna in Sweden, where his refrigerator is made, which he managed to get there. He describes Huskvarna as the most boring town in Sweden and says there is nothing much to do in that country, because everywhere he went, everything was shut. Plus he mentions that it was also expensive. *Peel mentions that he forgot to put the Bhundu Boys on cassette, when travelling on his road trip. *Peel says that he bought a couple of records in Sweden during his road trip and plays a record bought there that he has not heard before the show. After playing it, which is an Italo-Disco track from Scotch, he immediately stops it, saying it's pretty terrible and a waste of money. He then plays another record bought in that country, this time by Hemliga Byrån, which he describes as looking more authentically Swedish. *Peel says he also visited Denmark and the highest point visiting to the country was seeing Hans Christian Anderson made out of Lego bricks at Legoland. He also says his children enjoyed it as well, asking them in the studio, whether they liked it, but responding shyly with one of them nodding. *Peel plays a wrong track moment, where he was supposed to play Descendents' Coolidge, but instead played the song Van. He then plays the correct song after he plays Public Enemy. *Peel plays a minute of Diblo Dibala's song before the news, but then decides the play the whole of it in the second part. *Peel plays a couple of tracks from Great Leap Forward's 12" single. *Peel plays a track from Pigbros With The Membranes covering Cameo's Word Up. *Peel says the best film in the world is the Blues Brothers and the best record in the world is Teenage Kicks by the Undertones. Tracklisting * File 1 * Close Lobsters: Never Seen Before (12") Fire *Culture: Lion Rock (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Fall: There's A Ghost In My House (7") Beggars Banquet *Bhundu Boys: Zvichatinesta (album - Shabini) Discafrique *D.R.I.: Fun & Games (album - Crossover) Restless *Scotch: Money Runner (Extended) (12") Beat Box *Hemliga Byrån: Hej, Hej, Hemskt Mycket Hej *Turbines: Nowhere Fast (album - Magic Fingers And Hourly Rates) New Rose *Lee "Scratch" Perry & Dub Syndicate: S.D.I. (album - Time Boom X De Devil Dead) On-U Sound *Descendents: Van (album - All) SST *Public Enemy: Raise The Roof (album - Yo! Bum Rush The Show) Def Jam *Descendents: Coolidge (album - All) SST *Polkacide: La La La (album - Polkacide) Subterranean *Diblo Dibala: Etranger - Amoureux (album - Ami Eh! Bougez!) Kadance *'File 2' *Diblo Dibala: Etranger - Amoureux (album - Ami Eh! Bougez!) Kadance *Great Leap Forward: Let's Jive While We're Still Alive (12" - Controlling The Edges Of Tone) Ron Johnson *Great Leap Forward: My Grandfather's Cluck (12" - Controlling The Edges Of Tone) Ron Johnson *Pigbros With The Membranes: Word Up (12" - Now Is The Time To Remove Your Mask) Cake *Jimmy Reed: I'll Change My Style (7" - Too Much) Vee Jay *Scratch Acid: For Crying Out Loud (12" - Berserker) Fundamental *Lonesome Pine Fiddlers: Will I Meet Mother In Heaven (v/a album - The Early Days Of Bluegrass. Vol. 3, New Sounds Ramblin' From Coast To Coast) Rounder *Tav Falco's Panther Burns: Do The Robot (album - The World We Knew) New Rose *Bluz Broz: Bluz Broz (v/a album - Def Beats 1) Music Of Life *Undertones: Teenage Kicks (7") Good Vibrations *Echo Minott: Rip & Run Off (7") Ragamuffin *Noseflutes: History Of Heart Disease (12" - The Ravers) Ron Johnson *Yeah Yeah Noh: Blood Soup (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Pinchers: Grammy (7") Vena File ; Name * 1) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1987-04-XXA.mp3 * 2) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1987-04-XXB.mp3 ; Length * 1) 0:55:01 * 2) 0:55:10 ; Other * 1-2) Thanks to Eddie Berlin! ; Available * 1-2) Mooo Category:Radio Bremen Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes Category:Wrong Track Moment